Sail-Backed Sharptooth
A Sharptooth appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers as the main antagonist who only appears in the climax. He is voiced by Pete Sepenuk (who also voices Red Claw). Role Edit A sleep-flying Guido flew into the Mysterious Beyond. He fell on something and woke up. Upon waking up and looking around, he thought the others were playing a trick on him. He says they succeeded, at the same time laughing nervously, and the ground shakes below him. He thinks it's an earth-shake (earth-quake), only for it to be revealed that he is standing on top of a sleeping sharptooth that wakes up and roars. Guido, who had previously said that an earth-shake is the scariest thing from a nightmare, takes it back and screams, before falling off the sharptooth. The sharptooth sees him and roars, and Guido gets up and tries to run, but is immediately snapped up in the sharptooth's jaws. The sharptooth is about the go walking when he stops, his eyes widen, and he starts growling before chuckling and then laughing, opening his mouth to reveal Guido tickling its mouth with his feather. The sharptooth's mouth opens wide, and Guido jumps out and lands on the ground. The sharptooth stops laughing and licks the spot that Guido tickled, before coughing out several of Guido's feathers. Guido is disgusted, but his disgust turns to fear when the sharptooth stares down at him and chases after him. The sharptooth quickly catches up to him, but Petrie soars in and grabs Guido just as the sharptooth snaps his jaws shut. The sharptooth continues chasing them, snapping his jaws shut several times in an attempt to bite them, but misses. The two then fly in the opposite direction, and the sharptooth stops for a moment before chasing them again. Petrie starts getting tired as he flies while carrying Guido. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike come and see the sharptooth, and try to figure out a way to distract it. Spike then slides into the others by accident and they tumble down the hill. It is then Petrie and Guido notice the sharptooth has stopped following them. Instead, the sharptooth turns its attention to the others, and chases after them. Petrie and Guido fly after it, and step on his head, only for the sharptooth to snap at them before continuing the chase. Littlefoot then spots two giant rocks with the top of both of them touching each other, looking slightly like a bridge, and, coming up with a plan, Littlefoot tells the group to run through it. Petrie and Guido barely make it through, and the sharptooth was so focused on getting them that he runs through the two rocks and his spine gets stuck between them, just as Littlefoot planned. The group then run off as the sharptooth tries to free himself. He potentially reappears in the episode The Hermit of Black Rock, along with a second Spinosaurus--possibly his mate--as it is unlikely any other Spinosaurus live in the area. Trivia Edit * If you pitch up the Spinosaurus's growls and roars like high-pitched or deep pitched that woman and man's voice could be heard. * This is the only species of sharptooth that Guido has ever seen. Gallery Edit Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Twofooters Category:Villains Category:Sharptooth Category:Sharpteeth Category:Males